Xeda Lee Curtis
something awesome here ... Personality Xeda is a girl who seems to no longer have much of a care. After the spaceship ride she changed, before she was serious when needing to be and when it's not necessary, she was a lot more laid back. She wasn't the most popular and neither was she the lowest on the tier, she was in the middle, known by those she wanted to be known by and then some. Then she only kept to a few close friends and made sure to keep the other ones on the edge. She would usually indulge with talking to them or listening back or going to a theme park or playing a video game at her house than going to the mall and other activities such as that. She always knew how to make a good time out of something and she was always the one called upon when one of her friends needed a bit of protection. She liked it that way. When the aliens first came thing became constantly serious. She cared more for her friends, all of them, but she had already thought out who she would save over the other. It seemed like that's all she thought about that point. Which was more important. It effected her time at school for the short week they were still allowed to go and for what she ate and for what she did. As time went on she became more and more negative, not too happy with the human race for building the space ships instead of fighting their enemies. She was even more unhappy knowing she'd have to go as well. It was at that point that she became more insensitive, not caring about the feelings of others when they asked her serious questions. She answered them all bluntly now. She stopped trying to contact or even help her friends after that seeing that it didn't matter. A lot of things didn't matter at that point. Her overall attitude became worse during the ride to Sigma, only showing her old happiness and protectiveness to a select few that she would converse with regularly. She wasn't as angry then or irritated, just a little bit happier. She'd only go back to the new ways when he time was interrupted. Violence and indiscretion towards her friends were something that never happened it was everyone else that got whatever terror she chose to inflict on them by how she felt or how they made her feel. The friends towards the outer edge only got her anger while others that everything full blown. She wasn't a big name then. Certainly not known for being the harshest bully or the torturer of all good parties. She also wasn't the lowest known. She had a name, Xeda, she was known by that and most everyone seemed to know who she was, but simply because of the close quarters of the ship. Her mood has changed since then and is now the current one that had landed into Sigma. She's become just a little more sly and a little more happy. She's still easily irritated and still insensitive, but now she doesn't show it to only a few. She'd happier around the friends she kept at the edge and now her full attitude is only shown to the aliens. History Xeda was born May 17th, 3573 in Belfast, Ireland. There, she lived with her father only, as her mother was always off doing something or other, at least, that's what her father had told her. Her father's occupation, was one in the mafia. Or the Ireland version of it. She was the daughter of the Underboss. Before her initial joining when she was nine, Xeda had the same life as any other Irish girl. She went to school, she got friends, and she enjoyed a field trip or two. But that's not too interesting, is it? When she was nine, her father thought she was mature enough to join the mafia, or at least be introduced formally. That day, the people she thought were good friends, she learned were more than that. She met the boss as well as each caporeigme. She knew most everyone and soon, was acquinted to each of their children as well. Aging from ranges of eleven to eighteen. From then, it was simple mingling. Get to know the kids, their likes, their dislikes, and respect them as your own. It wasn't too long before she had a task of her own. Simple to say, the Irish mafia wasn't as wholesome as the average mafia. It did hold some corruptions. The morals, they weren't held so close. The children went through quick prep and training were turned into little thieves, and killers. Of course, they didn't go for the big jobs that took the really high-tech stuff and ninja moves, but they do the small jobs that a drive-by was too public for, or if their father's were in too much heat. Xeda was convinced to commit these crimes after her father gave her that "bad people" talk. At this time, Xeda was a timid girl, and it put so much of an impression on her that she just had to do each job and on the dot. If a job didn't come she would think that there was something wrong, like the "bad men" had done something devilish. In the end, it became a habit. Anyways, away from that note. Like most of the girls, Xeda was used for more than just thieving from backstabbing clients, but she was also used to seal the deal. By this time, she was about eleven. Some potential clients wouldn't just go for the happy deal, so it was up to one of the girls, the daughters, to help the deal be closed. It was the best thing they could offer along with everything else. At least, that with a side of wine. But, as every good-like father, her dad had each man checked before he actually let anything happen. And of course, he had his mens nearby, just in case things went too far. And he also had his prego meds. At one point, when she was still eleven, Xeda and her father moved to America with the other mafia dudes. Ireland was getting... too much. There, her father enroll her into a class to make her accent more like the accent of the city, saying that the people in the Amaerica's won't go for the girl with an irish accent. So, her speech was steamed straight. When the day of the alien attack hit, Xeda was eager to stay and fight off the scourge in small bands instead of with the military force. Her father refused, and, against her will, she was shipped off to the last rocket to leave Earth. Category:Characters Category:Humans